


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Let it Snow!

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas songs, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a new collection, Sherlolly one-shots based on Christmas songs :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Let it Snow!

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've got no place to go_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

* * *

Molly and Sherlock were laying side by side on the sofa of 221B, curled up beneath a blanket, both entirely naked. A fire had been lit, the soft glow from it filling the room with warmth and light, but it had started to die down and neither one of them had bothered to get up and place more logs upon it to keep it going.

Sherlock was rather preoccupied at the moment, busying his mouth with leaving several dark marks upon Molly's neck. She was a bit preoccupied as well, reveling in the attention that Sherlock was giving her skin, but also looking out the window watching the snowflakes fall. The progression of the falling snow had increased within the passed couple of minutes.

"Do stop fidgeting Molly." Sherlock had placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her down as she struggled to sit up.

"I should get going ... before the snow gets worse," she tried to say this in a firm manner but it ended up coming out sounding rather tentative.

"Mmmm … nope." He popped the 'p' before returning to nuzzling the back of her neck, directly below her ear. "You're not going anywhere tonight. There is perfectly adequate space for two in my bed."

Molly let out a soft giggle before she turned her entire body in order to face him, her breasts brushing up against his chest. As she brought her arms up around his shoulders she smiled up at him, hooking her leg over his hip. "In that case, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" she sang out.

He chuckled as he splayed his hand out over the small of her back pressing her close up against him before kissing her deeply.

* * *

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear we're still good-by-ing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
